


What You Deserve

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin doesn't think she should be with someone like Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

He deserved so much more than her.  He deserved someone soft and gentle and beautiful.  Someone who could smile and laugh and be charming.  Someone with a heart as kind and compassionate as his.  Someone who made him smile and someone who could help him enjoy life.  That was who he deserved by his side.  

 

Rin scowled and tugged her cap further over her eyes, red hair poking out from under it.  It was getting longer and she hadn’t bothered getting a haircut in months.  She jogged away from the park before anyone could notice her, her long legs giving her easy speed and distance.  There was nothing of her that deserved someone like him.  She was cruel and sharp tongued.  Harsh and unforgiving.  There was nothing soft or gentle about her.  Her thoughts fueled her until she was nearly flying down the path through the park, barely even noticing the other people on the path.  They were just obstacles in her way.  She weaved through them all as the path led to the beach and she took off through the sand, muscles screaming at the change in terrain.  She was running from everything.  Especially herself.

She collapsed onto her back just past the edge of the dock, chest heaving, sweat dripping off her.  The sand stuck to her as she sprawled in the sun, suddenly exhausted.  She woke with a start, a heavy weight across her stomach, and blinked up at the starry sky.  Turning her head she felt her cheeks flush - her face was only inches away from his.  He was curled on his side beside her, one arm across her stomach and the other pillowing his head. Studying his face she realized once again that he was amazing.  Even in his sleep he wore a slight smile and she thought that she would give anything to know what he was dreaming about.  Glancing at his hair she wondered what it felt like, if it was as soft as she always thought it was, and debated running her fingers through it.  Raising her hand towards him she noticed his brilliant green eyes gazing at her sleepily as he grinned at her.

"Hi, Rin."  Her name rolling off his tongue in a sleepy voice sent a tiny shiver along her spine and her cheeks turned even redder.

"Hey, Makoto."  She muttered as she started to sit up.  "Why are you here like this?"  He frowned a little and easily tugged her back down next to him.

"Because I saw you at the park and I figured you’d end up here, probably exhausted, and I wanted to make sure you were ok."  He spoke softly, words barely audible over the quiet waves lapping at the shore.  She panicked for a moment.  He had seen her?  He wanted to make sure she was ok?  She felt her embarrassment surge up and she sat up again, this time moving his arm off her stomach.

"You wanted to check on me?  I’m not some child that needs watched over you know.  I can take care of myself.  I don’t need you to baby me."  She scowled, turning to the water, instantly regretting what she said.  She never stopped to think before talking.  Her little sister insisted that was one of her biggest problems and why she had so few friends.  Rin let out a gasp in surprise as Makoto hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.  She hadn’t even heard him sit up beside her.  How did someone that big move so quietly?  She tried to slip away but he slipped his other arm around her and tightened his hold.

"When have I ever babied you?  I said I wanted to make sure you were ok."  His breath tickled her ear as he dropped his chin onto her shoulder.  "When I saw you asleep on the beach I couldn’t help but want to lay down beside you.  I wanted to be here when you woke up.  Is wanting to be by your side such a bad thing?"  She froze.  Had he realized her feelings?  Was this all a cruel joke?  No, she told herself, Makoto would never be that intentionally cruel to someone.  Unlike her he was a kind person.

"Why would you want to be by my side?"  She scoffed, trying and failing to loosen his grip on her.  "I’m not some sweet little girl ya know.  I’m rude and selfish and harsh.  I’m all legs and sharp edges and a horribly sharp tongue.  I don’t need anyone to coddle me or help me stand."  She felt his chuckle vibrate against her back and shivered as rubbed his head against her shoulder.

"That’s exactly why I want to though.  I don’t want to be with you because you need me, Rin.  The fact that you don’t need me to hold you up but you let me hold you like this," he tugged at her stomach, pulling her flush against him, "means so much more than soft words and empty phrases."  He laughed as she scrambled to free herself from his grip and only managed to help him turn her around so they were face to face.  Dropping a kiss on her nose he grinned as her red eyes flared up.

"You can’t just go and start saying stuff like that you, you, idiot!"

"And your sharp tongue and fire are just more things I like about you."  He bumped his forehead against hers.  "I have enough people that I walk behind and to make sure they don’t trip or that I have to let follow me to stay safe.  But you walk beside me.  Sometimes you grab my wrist and drag me along.  I’d rather have you and your harshness and determination any day."  He pressed his lips to hers before she could utter any more denials and she groaned at the sweetness of it before slipping her fingers into his hair.  It felt even softer than she had imagined.  Everything was better than she imagined it to be.  Even him.  "So," he murmured against her lips, "would you be willing to go out with me?"  She pulled back and saw the serious glint in his eye.  It was true that Makoto was soft and kind and gentle.  But when he set his mind on something he was determined to make it happen.  He had his own hardness beneath the surface and that was just one of the many things that she liked about him and she was honored to be one of the few that he ever showed that side to.

"Hah.  Who would ever want to do that?"  She scoffed as she turned her face away from him and gently tugged his hair.

"You."  He answered with a smile.


End file.
